weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Virginia (Breuer) Cistulli
Virginia Helen Marie Breuer (June 16, 1919 - Oct 10, 2010) was born on June 16, 1919 to John Henry Breuer and Emma Elizabeth Melcher in Gilman Township, Osceola, Iowa. She married Philip Cistulli on February 16, 1946 in Bristol, Connecticut. Together they had five children: Sandra May, Philip John, Linda Marie, Patrice Lee, and Brian Christopher. She died on October 10, 2010 and was buried in the Linwood Cemetery in Weston, Massachusetts. Obituary Virginia B. Cistulli of Weston, MA died peacefully in her home on Sunday, October 10th, 2010 at the age of 91. Virginia, known affectionately as Ginny, was born in Ashton, IA on June 16th, 1919 to John and Emma Elizabeth (Melcher) Breuer. Ginny, a long-time resident of Weston, also wintered in Jupiter, FL with her husband Phil, where they enjoyed an active but relaxing lifestyle and most of all, each other's company. She leaves behind her husband of 64 long and lovely years, Philip J. Cistulli Sr. of Weston. Ginny graduated from high school at age 16, moved from the farm, her parents and her eight siblings in Ashton, and in with an aunt in Pasadena, CA. Here, she worked in an office and then as a governess. She joined the Navy W.A.V.E.S and was stationed in Pearl Harbor (after the attack) for four years. Though Ginny was sought after by many of the Navy's men, she saw that only Phil Sr. was fit, though he'll tell you even he has no idea why, though we're all very grateful. Ginny, an exceptional woman, homemaker, wife, mother and grandmother, was an avid reader, enjoyed reading with her children and also found time to read to the blind. She was also devoted parishioner of St. Julia's church in Weston. She raised and is survived by her five children, Sandra M. Walmark of Toronto, Canada and her husband Louis McKelvey, Philip J. Cistulli Jr. and his wife, Lynn, of Concord, NH, Patrice L. Cistulli-Rothstein of Sudbury, MA, and her husband, Jay, Linda C.. Schwartz of Weston and her husband, Ron, and Brian C. Cistulli and his wife, Lynn, of Londonderry, NH; seven grandchildren; and several nieces and nephews. We all feel the depth and solitude of such an overwhelming loss, and are not capable of putting it down on paper in a way that could do her life and memory justice, though we're sure Ginny probably could. She was a beautiful, strong (she took a foul ball to the chest in her late 70's and came out fine on the other end, earning her the nickname "Grandma O' Steel"), intelligent woman who chose her family as her career and we've all come out the better for it, especially Phil (he's the first to say it), who she kept quite in line until the end. We appreciate your sympathy, but ask instead that you give your wife/mother/grandmother a hug or phone call in her name. Visitation were held at the John C. Bryant Funeral home, 56 Pemberton Rd, Wayland on Thursday, October 14, 2010. A mass of Christian burial was held at Friday October 15, 2010 in St. Julia's Church, 374 Boston Post Rd, Weston, and burial will follow at Linwood Cemetery. For those who desire, gifts in Ginny's memory sent to the Michael J. Fox Foundation for Parkinson's Research, ATTN: Tribute Gifts, Church Street Station, PO Box 780 New York, NY 100008-0780 would be appreciated. Published in The Wayland Town Crier from October 19 to October 26, 2010 Back row L-R Jerome, Denis B, Bob Melcher - Front Patty, Eileen, Virginia.jpg|Virginia is on the front right. Virginia_Breuer.jpg Virginia_Cistulli.jpg Breuer Family.jpg John Henry Family (2).jpg Virginia, Patricia, Jack Breuer.jpg|Virginia left Category:John Henry and Emma Elizabeth Breuer Family Category:Philip and Virginia Cistulli Family